The PucKurt Shuffle 3
by WithDemonWings
Summary: More unconnected song fics! Always taking requests. They very from K-M and in genre, though most seem to be on the angst-y side this time around... With the BeeGees, Jefferson Airplane, Cinema Bizarre, Alice Cooper, Michael Jackson and more!
1. Man In The Middle

_So I've decided, with help of a 5 - 1 vote for a fresh start, to post these drabbles in batches of 10. So here's the third batch! _

_This one's for SouthernHemmy._

* * *

><p><strong>Man in the Middle – The BeeGees<br>**

Puck had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He just wanted to be, fuck, he had no idea what he wanted. He was trapped between wanting to be the Big Bad, well, Big Badass again but, it just wasn't working.

He had had a great thing with Kurt, but he couldn't be gay. Not in this town, not after sleeping with half the female population at school and their mothers.

He had walked away from the other boy, who had found comfort in the arms of another, and now, as he watched them dance at Prom, Kurt with his crown perched on his head, he wanted nothing more than to cut in. Tell the midget to buzz off and sweep Kurt off his feet.

'You should tell him,' Lauren said softly, watching Puck knowingly.

Puck sighed, he didn't know if Kurt would ever forgive him for letting him down in every way. Or if sorry would ever be enough.

He was so tired of being stuck in the middle of the best thing in his life, and second best.

But, no matter what he chose, he knew they would understand.

_I know I let you down in so many ways  
>I know that sorry doesn't tell you<br>What you need me to say  
>But, I would die for you baby<br>Yes, I would die for you_

_I've been in disguise_  
><em>And you forgive me and our love will rise<em>  
><em>And you can understand<em>

_I'm just the man in the middle_  
><em>Of a complicated plan<em>  
><em>No one to show me the light<em>  
><em>Ah,yes, I'm weary from battle<em>  
><em>But I've just begun to fight<em>  
><em>Nowhere to run to<em>  
><em>Nowhere to hide<em>

* * *

><p><em>Feel free to leave a request! And also, I've been thinking of going themed batches. You know one's with songs with a colour in the title, or "dance" songs... or crossover drabbles... if you have an idea for one of those and maybe a song to start it off I'm willing to give it a try!<em>


	2. White Rabbit

_So first of, a huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed and alerted and favourited this and the other PucKurt Shuffles! I'd love to reply to all the reviews, however apparently I've been getting outdated links and it's rather frustrating... But I will try to reply to everyone..._

_Also, I have decided that the first themed PucKurt Shuffle will be colours... So if you can think of a song that has a colour in the title, like White Rabbit, or Yellow Submarine, or Black Velvet, I will do my best to honour all requests!_

_This one's for Nikki, my heterosexual life mate, even if she is in another province!_

* * *

><p><strong>White Rabbit – Jefferson Airplane ****Emilliana Torrini **

'Jaberwocky!' Kurt blurted as he snapped awake. He blinked wildly, trying to come to terms with what he was seeing, because nothing made any sense. Or at least it hadn't.

'Kurt, are you okay?' Mercedes asked as she rubbed is back.

Kurt was shaking his head, his eyes closed, and his hand doing some weird gesture thing, 'oh no, definitely no of the good.'

'You going to hurl?' Sam asked, edging away from Kurt.

'Maybe,' he replied, possibly lying, just for kicks. He suddenly groaned and clutched at his head, 'I think I need to lie down. But not on this floor.' He added when it looked like they were indeed going to lay him on the floor. He settled for hanging his head between his legs.

'Here, these might help,' Mercedes offered two small pills in her hand.

'Oh, sweet Gaga, no more pills!' Kurt protested, as he swatted Mercedes hand away, causing the small blue and red pills to go flying through the air.

'Kurt!' she cried out in alarm, stumbling away from him.

He tried to look at his friends, but he couldn't without either laughing or crying as he remembered the dream. Schuester had been the Hookah smoking caterpillar, while Finn had been the Knave to Rachel's Red Queen. Brittany had been the White Queen and Artie had been Bayard. Santana had been the Cheshire cat and Tina the Dormouse with Mercedes as the March Hare. Mike and Sam had ended up as Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Lauren had ended up as the White Rabbit, while Puck had been the Mad Hatter; leaving Kurt as Alice.

Only this time Alice had stayed with the Hatter.

'Damn it, Puck! You're not allowed to make those damn cupcakes ever again!' he blurted before he rushed from the room, looking a little green. Apparently he did have to vomit.

A worried looking Puck hurried after Kurt, moments later they heard Kurt. 'I don't care how hot Johnny Depp is, I'm never watching Alice in Wonderland ever again!'

_When logic and proportion  
>Have fallen sloppy dead<br>And the White Knight is talking backwards  
>And the Red Queen's "off with her head!"<br>Remember what the dormouse said;  
>Keep YOUR HEAD<em>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again! And I'm still taking requests for colourful songs or just songs in general, and for theme ideas, if you have any! *hugs*<br>_


	3. My Obsession

_Thanks for all the reviews! This one is for Ann Onymous..._ ;)

* * *

><p><strong>My Obsession – Cinema Bizarre (anonymous)<strong>

Everything Kurt did had Puck mesmerized.

The way he sang, the way he talked, the way he laughed.

The way he walked like he owned the place, be it the school hallways or onto the stage at Nationals.

The way he dressed, and those damn Doc Martins.

Puck had never looked at another guy. They did nothing for him, but Hummel. Fuck, he was like sex personified, and the fairy was still a damn virgin!

_You're my obsession  
>My fetish, my religion<br>My confusion, my confession  
>The one I want tonight<br>You are my obsession  
>The question and conclusion<br>You are,you are,you are  
>My fetish you are<em>

'Do you have any idea what you do to me?' Puck asked, as he slammed the smaller male up against the wall in the empty classroom.

'What are- hmph,' Kurt was cut off by Puck's lips.

Kurt struggled for about three seconds, and then Puck's hands found his arse and his wrapped his lean legs around Puck and gave in.

'I want you, so badly, you've become like an obsession,' Puck rumbled in his ear as he assaulted his neck.

'Please, Noah, anything you want,' Kurt moaned, trying to thrust into the answering bulge he felt in Puck's pants.

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests for Colour songs, and just songs in general!<em>


	4. Poison

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! _

_This one's for the magnificent IceQueenRia! _:D

* * *

><p><strong>Poison – Alice Cooper (IceQueenRia)<strong>

Kurt hated the way that Puck would glace at him, with that smoky come hither look.

He managed to resist every time, but that didn't stop him from wanting the serial man-whore.

He wanted Puck, badly, but he knew he had to stay away.

Kurt would find himself leaning toward the other boy when they happened to be close but then he would notice some too bright pink lipstick on Puck's shirt, or smell the too sweet perfume that clung to his shirt.

He wanted so badly to kiss Puck that he knew he was, somehow, falling for the other boy. He didn't know why, because Puck certainly was a special kind of irritating but he was.

He wanted to kiss Puck but every time Puck kissed someone, he ruined them. Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Sam, Blaine, he'd poisoned all of them.

And Kurt didn't want to be poisoned, but he couldn't let go of Puck either.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
>I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop<br>I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
>I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison<br>You're poison running through my veins  
>You're poison, I don't want to break these chains<em>

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like diamonds and other shiny things - collectable! So please leave one! I'm also taking requests for songs, with colours or otherwise. <em>

_Oh I have some pet dragons, and well they're still eggs, so if you could click on the link on my profile page that would really help them grow! Thanks!  
><em>


	5. Call Me, Call Me

_This one is for Utena-Puchiko-nyu. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Call Me, Call Me – Yoko Kanno<br>**

Puck stared at the number on his phone again.

Much like he had every day for the last two weeks.

"Princess"

He'd been searching for the other boy for almost two years. But he hadn't been able to find him. He suspected that Finn and Rachel and Burt and all the others had a hand in keeping Puck from Kurt. Not that he blamed them, given how badly he had hurt the other boy.

He'd hated himself for it. He growled at himself and tossed the phone away. His thumb absently rubbing the old scars on his wrist.

He stood and began to pace the small room. His phone began to ring. He stared at it, no one ever called him. Not even the low end job he had in this town.

_I had your number quite some time ago  
>Back when we were young<br>But I had to grow  
>Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now<br>Gotta get to you  
>Won't you tell me how<br>Call me call me  
>Let me know you are there<br>Call me call me  
>I wanna know you still care<br>Come on now won't you  
>Ease my mind<em>

He bit back a sob as he read the name on the phone.

'Kurt,' he breathed into the phone. His eyes fell closed and a single tear slid down his cheek.

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

><p><em>Reviews and requests make me write more!<em>


	6. The Way You Make Me Feel

_This one's for the ever wonderful IceQueenRia. Thank you, for all the wonderful reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson<br>**

Kurt was singing along to radio as he worked his way through yet another batch of their special cupcakes. But not _that_ kind of special.

Who knew they would be such a huge hit?

Actually the better question would be who knew he would have one of the most popular bakeries in all of the Bay area. Mostly due to The Cupcakes, but also do to his partner, in every sense of the word, Noah Puckerman.

He was an amazing baker, he could make any sort of confection, and apparently so could Kurt.

'The way you make me feel. You really turn me on,' Puck sang as he pressed himself to Kurt's back.

Kurt laughed, 'you are so cheesy,' he grinned as Puck turned him around, kissing him deeply.

'All of this is for you, you know?' Puck stated suddenly.

Kurt cocked his head to the side, like a puppy, and Puck decided to get him one, 'what?'

'Everything I do is because I love you. You are the only I want. The only one that does anything for me anymore. You've ruined me. I hope you're happy.' He scowled playfully.

'Noah,' Kurt sounded breathless, and a little worried.

'Just promise me, Baby, that this is it, that you'll love me forever. '

Kurt pressed a sweet kiss to Puck's slightly chapped lips, they had this conversation every now and again, usually after Puck had talked with his mother. She always insisted that this was just a phase either for Kurt or Puck. She had been insisting for almost eight years now.

Kurt wanted to strangle the batty old loon.

'I'm not going anywhere,' he said between kisses. Soothing a frazzled Puck, who held Kurt tightly.

_I Like The Feelin'  
>You're, Givin' Me<br>Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
>In Ecstasy<br>Oh I'll Be Workin'  
>From Nine To Five<br>To Buy You Things To Keep  
>You By My Side<br>I Never Felt So In Love Before  
>Just Promise Baby, You'll<br>Love Me  
>Forevermore<br>I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
>Satisfied<br>'Cause You're  
>The One For Me<em>

* * *

><p><em>The line is always open for requests!<br>_


	7. Darling

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!_

_This one is for Lita4Life. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Darling – Plug in Stero &amp; Cady Groves<br>**

Puck watched Kurt with his friends. He wanted nothing more than to just go over and tell him how much he loved him.

Well, maybe not love, but he certainly felt something for the slighter male. Something he'd never really felt for anyone else.

_I really want to come out and tell you  
>Oh darling, I love you so<em>

Kurt felt eyes on him as he chatted with Mercedes and Rachel. When he turned, he found Puck staring at him, but he smirked and turned away. Kurt fought hard to keep the blush from staining his cheeks.

He wanted the Mohawked bastard to do or say something to him. He knew he wouldn't say no, but he couldn't do anything, wouldn't do anything until the other teen did something.

_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

Puck watched Kurt from three lockers down. Yeah, okay so leaving a note in his locker was probably totally cheesy, but it was the only way that Puck could talk to Kurt alone without raising suspicion, or being ridiculed when Kurt shot him down.

_Oh darling, just take a chance please_

Kurt grinned, yeah okay, no one had ever left a love letter to him in his locker before but he was pretty sure that this was the sweetest one ever.

'So, is this a one night thing, or a forever kind of thing?' Kurt asked as he leaned against the lockers next to Puck.

'For as long as you'll have me kind of thing?' he replied, unable to keep the hopeful tone from his voice.

Kurt grinned, before he pressed himself against Puck's front.

'How 'bout till Hell freezes over?'

Ignoring the gaping students, Puck grinned, 'sounds good to me,' he offered before he devoured Kurt's lips.

_So we can stay together till Hell starts to freeze_

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests for any songs, including songs with colourful or magical titles!<em>


	8. Need You Now

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and faves!_

_I was trying very hard not to do songs that have already been on Glee, however this song, the Puckleberry version, came on as I walked home and this fic was born. I think I've done something similiar to thid before, but I just wanted drunk, rambling Puck... _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Need You Now – Lady Antebellum<strong>

'Fuck it.'

It was just after 1 in the morning and Puck was a little – a lot – drunk. He hit the dial button on his phone. A small part, the sober part, was telling him that this was a bad idea; that their friends were right. They weren't good for each other and one, Puck, would only hurt to other, Kurt.

The bigger part, the drunk part, just wanted his boy back.

'Hey, you've caught me at a rare time away from my phone, leave a message and I might call you back,' hearing Kurt's voice only made Puck want him more.

'Hi, I think I'm drunk, and I know I said I wouldn't call, but I had to. I miss you so freakin' much! I love you. Our friends are stupid and selfish and we shouldn't listen to them. We should listen to our hearts. Not our idiot friends who are just jealous that we've found happiness and they are still involved in some convoluted love quadra-penta-multi sided whatsit,' apparently Puck was a wordy drunk.

Just then there was a pounding at the front door, and Puck was glad that he was alone because his ma would've been pissed at being woken at such a terrible hour.

'I have to answer the door now,' Puck carried on his conversation with Kurt's voice mail message as he stumbled to the door. 'But I think we should talk and make out and have amazing make up sex, because I love you and I love touching you and tasting you and-' Puck dropped his phone as he pulled open the door to find Kurt standing there, poised to knock again.

The pair stood staring at each other for a good minute before Kurt's shivering got the best of him and Puck pulled him into the house and into his arms.

_Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<em>

_And I wonder if I_  
><em>Ever cross your mind<em>  
><em>For me it happens all the time<em>

_It's a quarter after one_  
><em>I'm a little drunk<em>  
><em>And I need you now<em>  
><em>Said I wouldn't call<em>  
><em>But I've lost all control<em>  
><em>And I need you now<em>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for the reviews! I will eventually be getting around to replying to them, but I've been lazy and getting bad links so it's been a little frustrating... Please leave a review or a request of both? Please?<em>


	9. Magnetized

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts and what not's!_

_This one's for wearemagnetized, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Magnetized – Days Difference (wearemagnetized)<strong>

Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel never really go along. Sure they had to get along for Glee but they usually had someone between them.

Willing or not.

But then they ended up as dorm mates in university and they gradually grew closer.

When they came home for the holidays, they announced they were together.

It was obvious to everyone, that Kurt and Puck belonged together.

Sure they would poke fun at the other, Kurt and his obsession with all things fashion, Puck and his inability to pair socks, and when one's ego would get just a little too big the other was always quick to deflate it, but when one of them needed defending, the other was there immediately.

Over the course of their relationship, they broke up four times. Because they didn't listen to the other, they didn't talk, and misunderstandings. They would always get back together, after a drunken phone call or chance meeting at the mall or coffee shop.

And now they watched Burt and Carole give the speech at their wedding.

Yeah, they were completely different, Puck was still Rock & Roll and Kurt was still Glitz & Glamour, but that's what made them work.

_It's funny how we're different  
>We're never ever quite the same<br>It's like we're at a distance  
>But close enough to whisper both our names<br>I'm so scared, but I'm unashamed  
>It's like we're moving forward<br>But falling backwards playing games  
>You were meant for me just like<br>a dream was meant for opened eyes  
>And I was made for you just like<br>a diamond's made to never shine_

* * *

><p><em>Always looking for requests!<br>_


	10. Lost in You

_Okay, so this is the last chapter, however, there will be a new batch starting tomorrow! Thank you for all the reviews and favourites for this. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to follow the next one. |O|h and don't forget to check out the Colour Shuffle! And coming soon, the magic shuffle! So when you leave a review, leave a song!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lost In You – Three Days Grace <strong>

Kurt, much to no one's surprise, made it out of Lima. Made it huge when someone important saw his performance at Nationals. Apparently he had a look for a certain part in a promising show that they wanted to cast with newcomers.

Puck had tried, however, his band fell through when their manager ran off with the bassist with all their money, and he just couldn't afford tuition. But he could fix cars so Burt Hummel hired him to help at the garage. Puck had wanted to just collect himself and figure out what he wanted to do.

Kurt knew that it wouldn't be easy when he walked into his father's garage. He knew Puck would be there, but he had no idea what was going to happen.

Would it be like nothing had ever happened between them or would it be like they were before?

Kurt had cared about Puck. He really did, but he had needed to get out of the one cow town. Puck had admitted just how much he loved – needed – Kurt. Puck was so lost without the other boy.

He just wanted to get lost in him.

_I always knew that you'd come back to get me  
>And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy<br>To go back to the start to see where it all began  
>Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends<br>You tried to lie and say I was everything  
>I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"<br>I'm nothing without you  
>Somehow I found a way to get lost in you<br>Let me inside  
>Let me get close to you<br>Change your mind  
>I'll get lost if you want me to<br>Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

Kurt slept soundly against Puck, as the other man ran gentle hands over his back. He gave a contented sigh that ghosted over Puck's collarbone, and shivers shot through Puck's spine.

He wasn't ever letting him go again, not now that he had found a way to change his mind - to get lost in him.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading!<em>


End file.
